Una última vez
by Grengras
Summary: OneShoot. Y Narcissa decide recordarla joven y fuerte, atrevida e inquebrantable, pícara y astuta. Y lo demás... que lo devore el fuego. *Narcissa y Bellatrix.*


_Disclaimer: _Nada es mío.

_"Una última vez"_

El viento traía olor a salitre; olor incisivo, acuoso, que se adhería a la ropa, que se colaba en cada rincón. Brisa marina, fresca brisa de mar, que rizaba las olas con gráciles coronas de espuma blanca. Blanca como los montes nevados, allí, a lo lejos, sobre los oscuros bosques. Blancas montañas de marfil, allí, bajo el cielo ensangrentado del crepúsculo, bajo las nubes ambarinas del atardecer.

El sol se despedía de aquel rincón del mundo, llevándose su cálido manto de luz a otro lugar más afortunado, dejándolo todo a oscuras, con la pálida luz de la luna mortecina como único faro en el negro cielo nocturno. Y ella, allí, de pie, azotada por el viento y la nostalgia, la capa negra ondeando tras de sí, el lucero de la tarde en su dorada melena, la tristeza en sus desvaídos ojos celestes.

Bellatrix reposaba en una sábana de lino, tendida macabramente en una postura que su madre hubiera considerado indigna para alguien de su dinastía. Pero su madre ya no estaba allí, hace tiempo que no lo estaba. Ya no podía fruncir el ceño ante el descaro de su hija mayor, ni sonreír ante la diamantina belleza de su pequeña. Ni siquiera podía seguir intentando ignorar la existencia de la segunda, que tanto daño y vergüenza les causó, porque estaba muerta, enterrada. Y el recuerdo de su madre sólo logró que Narcissa se sintiera peor.

Casi no reconocía a su hermana, con el pelo alborotado, la piel lívida como la máscara de la Parca y los oscuros ojos vidriosos, opacos. Vacíos. Dos orbes nublados por la eterna oscuridad, por el inescrutable halo de la muerte.

Y ella sólo podía contemplar la maquiavélica escena preguntándose cuándo fue que perdió a su hermana, porque tenía la certeza de que Bellatrix había muerto mucho antes de que aquella maldición detuviera su corazón podrido. Podrido como una manzana vieja, una manzana roja como los labios de la niña impetuosa y aventurera que había sido, o como la voraz adolescente de melena negra ondeando al viento en que se convirtió. Pero luego llegaron Él y su ceguera, y los labios rojos de su hermana se perdieron en los ríos de sangre. Sangre escarlata, de niños, padres y ancianos, sangre roja tiñendo las torturadas caras de sus cadáveres. Y ella se entregó a la sed de gloria, al desenfreno, a las sedosas llamas del infierno. Qué ironía. Quién le hubiera dicho a Bellatrix que viviría un infierno en vida, un infierno de frío y silencio, el hálito de los dementores atándola sin piedad con las cadenas de la demencia. Mil noches en vela, murmurando para sí que Él la recompensaría, no con poder y riquezas, sino con eso que ella tanto anhelaba y sólo Él le podía dar...

Cuando la vio, por primera vez después de años, sintió repugnancia por su piel, cortada por las arrugas de la locura, repugnancia por su risa desmadejada, por el brillo inhumano de sus ojos. Consumida como una vela usada, vieja y grotesca, como una ruin caricatura de lo que había sido en otro tiempo. Aquella mujer ya no era su hermana. No podía serlo.

Y ahora debía ver cómo su cuerpo inerte ardía entre las llamas de la libertad, como Bella había deseado siempre. No quería convertirse en polvo bajo una cárcel de tierra y una gélida lápida, quería que sus cenizas volaran lejos, arrastradas por el viento hacia lugares remotos, libres, ella y sus cenizas. Indómita, siempre indómita.

Las llamas crepitaron y se alzaron, y los ojos de Narcissa reflejaron su alegre y prosaica luz. El fuego purificaba el cuerpo de Bellatrix, devorando a la vez su carne y sus inconmensurables pecados. Y el humo se elevó, como una plegaria hacia el cielo, rogando la penitencia para un alma truncada por la maldad y la obsesión, por un amor corrupto e insano.

Narcissa contempló la cara de su hermana una última vez. Y decidió recodarla como su querida hermana mayor, su defensora en la niñez y consejera en la adolescencia. Recordarla joven y fuerte, atrevida e inquebrantable, pícara y astuta. Recordar su sonrisa, sus labios rojos y su melena de noche eterna. Y lo demás... que lo devorara el fuego.

— — —

¿Reviews?


End file.
